


I'll Always Be There

by MajorWeak



Category: Jeremy Renner - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-12 04:25:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2095686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajorWeak/pseuds/MajorWeak





	I'll Always Be There

I picked my phone up immediately after it happened and the first person I called was Jeremy, we broke up years ago but were still good friends and enjoyed each other’s company.

“Hello?” his rusty voice echoed through the phone and you immediately broke down into tears

“Jeremy, its Darcy I need somewhere to stay, can I stay at yours for a few days?” I asked a little scared of what he would say and even cringed.

“Of course you can Darce, do you want me to pick you up?”

“No that’s ok, I’ll be there in ten”

“Why are you crying? Is everything ok?” his voice now panicked and filled with worry

“I’ll explain when I get there, see you soon” I quickly added as I hung up and ran straight to my car in tears, blood was slowly falling down my face from my right eye and from my lip and nose too. I drove to Jeremy’s as fast as I could and quickly pulled up outside, I knocked on the door gently before he opened it to see my face. His face now a shade of white, is brows furrowed and his bottom lip dropped.

“Darcy what the hell happened?” he asked as he placed a hand on my face which caused me to flinch a little “Did he do this to you?”

“Jeremy please don’t, please don’t worry about it ok”

“No don’t you dare make excuses for him, has he ever done this before?” I couldn’t even speak so I just nodded lightly and his hand clenched into a fist before it slammed into the wall behind him “I’m going to hurt him” he added as he made his way to his car, I grabbed his arm and tried calming him down but it wouldn’t work.

“Jeremy please!”

“Stay here and lock the doors, security will be on call if anyone tries getting in, is he at home?” he asked in a low husky tone and I nodded before he quickly sped off. I walked inside and curled up on Jeremy’s lounge crying until I fell asleep there. Jeremy walked inside quietly calling out to me but I was dead asleep on the lounge and only woke up when I felt his hand caressing my face, I jumped up and clenched my hands together before realizing it was him and then I dropped my guard and wrapped my arms around him tightly.

“It’s ok Darce, he isn’t going to hurt you anymore I promise” and I lost it again, tears now falling from my cheek and onto his shoulder.

“I trusted him Jeremy, I really did” I continued sobbing into his shirt and he just hugged me tighter and cooed me.

“I know mama, I know, but I promise you he isn’t going to hurt you anymore. Your moving in with me until your back on your feet”

“No I can’t it’s ok”

“Don’t argue with me because you know I will win” and I did which made me laugh “There’s my woman” he said as he lifted my chin with his thumb and smiled “Let’s get you cleaned up and then off to see a doctor ok” he added and I nodded as he walked me into the bathroom and wet a cloth. He gently cleaned all the blood off my face and I could see it was hurting him to see me like this but I didn’t know who else to call and I sure as hell was not staying with my now ex boyfriend to let him keep doing this, enough was enough.

“I’m sorry Jeremy I didn’t know who else to call and I shouldn’t have dragged you into this” 

“Hey listen to me, don’t you dare for one second be sorry for what he did to you. You made the right decision ringing me, we might not be together but I still care about you a lot” and I couldn’t help but smile that is until I saw his knuckles all bruised and cut up, a little bit of blood on them so I grabbed his hands and cleaned them off. 

“Are you ok Jeremy?”

“I’m fine, now let’s get you to a hospital so you can get checked out” he said as he smiled at me and I nodded as we both walked to his car. The trip there was quiet with the awkward glance at each other every so often but that was all. On arrival to the hospital Jeremy had explained to a nurse what had happened and I was taken in for a few stitches and to get x-rays on possible broken ribs and Jeremy help my hand the whole way through it. We waited in a room where I laid on a bed until the x-ray results got back and even though I said I would wait in the waiting room Jeremy and the doctors had put up a pretty good defense to keep me in the room, not just because of my injuries but for my safety incase my ex came.

“Can I ask you something Jeremy?”

“Sure Darce anything” he said as he passed you a faint smile, the hurt obvious in his eyes and voice.

“Will..You uh.. Will you lay with me? Please”

“Of course I will” he added as I moved over to make room for him. He placed his arms around me as I rested me head on his chest and closed my eyes and for the first time in a long time I felt safe in the arms of someone I could actually trust. I feel asleep listening to Jeremy’s heartbeat and it was quite soothing if I do say so myself, it was great to feel comfort and warmth again.

I was woken to the doctor walking into the room and when I looked up Jeremy was twirling a finger gently through my hair as he smiled down at me.

“Feel better now you’ve gotten some sleep?”

“Yeah a lot better, thanks” I said smiling at him through my squinted eyes, the doctor then confirmed that apart from the few stitches above and below my eye that I also had two broken ribs which made Jeremy furious even though he didn’t say anything, his knuckles turned white as he clenched his fists and his jaw now clenched shut. The drive back to Jeremy’s was yet again quiet on his behalf trying to figure out what to say. When he pulled up in the drive way he stayed there for a few seconds not moving or saying anything which worried me a bit.

“How long has he been doing this?”

“Jeremy don’t worry”

“Please tell me Darce”

“Two months, I’m sorry I didn’t tell you I just didn’t want to bother you with my problems” and I sunk down in my seat feeling guilty for even thinking that it would annoy Jeremy

“Look don’t you ever let that asshole make you think that, ever, you’re an amazing woman and you deserve so much better than him. I’ll always be there Darcy, I promised you that since we have known each other and I still mean it” he replied, his voice now soft and gentle, his eyes easy and gloomy as the afternoon sun hit them. I got out of the car as Jeremy did while fidgeting with my hands. He opened the door and walked inside with you before demanding you sit on the lounge while he turned the fireplace on.

“Beer, Wine? Anything at all you name it” his voice echoed in through one ear and out the other

“Huh? Uh beer thanks” I managed to stutter out while sounding like a complete idiot

“Sure thing woman” he replied back as he took his shirt off and walked into the kitchen, the veins in his arms now prominent and dominating with his ripped torso. The view of his body still lingered in my mind all the time, memories of better and happier times, well for the most of it at least. I was now smiling like an idiot as I remembered every single intricate detail of our past and how good it was when Jeremy’s hand was now next to me holding out a beer and I quickly jumped before grabbing the beer from his hand.

“Thanks Jeremy”

“So what were you thinking about mama?” he asked, it didn’t matter whether you two were together or not he still called you mama or woman regardless of the fact.

“Oh uhm..well you know..uh things I guess” I raved on waving my hands around like an insane lunatic 

“Uh huh, what kind of things?” he asked, he knew but he was playing his cards exactly how he wanted to and was calling my bluff.

“Well I mean, you know what how about we stop with the questions” I added with a stupid half smirk as I took a sip of my beer

“See I know exactly what you were thinking about, I’m glad I’m not the only one that has been dwelling on our past” he added as he smiled over and tucked a piece of my loose wavy brown hair over my ear

“I don’t know why but I never felt safe and comfortable without you, whatever happened to us anyway?” I added in a low soft voice

“Maybe because we both still love each other” he let out before heaving a heavy sigh “I don’t know why, something stupid probably” he added innocently through his stormy blue eyes that had streams of green flickering through them.

“Maybe we were just stupid in love, didn’t take it seriously and only realized what we were missing when we both lost each other” I added between another swig of my beer

“Well I never stopped loving you that’s for sure, I haven’t been able to move on. I’ve still got photo’s of us framed in my room, I haven’t been able to put them away”

“I never stopped loving you either, I’ve got my photos put away safely were asshole couldn’t or wouldn’t find them” I added as I was now smiling at Jeremy as he was at me. That smile could light up a room and his hearty laugh could make anyone’s day better. His brow was now crinkled which meant he was thinking which made me crinkle my eyes at him, which is what I did when I was thinking and before I knew it he intertwined his hand with mine and looked me dead in the eyes, the glare of the fireplace in his eyes making them sparkle.

“What if we give it another go, I mean we both still love each other and haven’t felt right since we both split up” he rushed out in a hurried blur of words

“I think we could make a proper go of it” I added quickly and we both nodded as we sat thinking for a few minutes

“Ok so it’s done, we are giving this a go. Well first things first lets go get your things back from your ex’s place shall we” he added while smirking at me  
I sat in silence for a few seconds hesitating his question while I tried to think out a decent answer in my head “Sure” I finally added 

“I won’t let him hurt you, I promise mama” he added as he caressed my face with the rough pad of his thumb

“Ok, let’s get that over and done with then” I quickly added as I stood up.


End file.
